Old Friends
by pink-helga
Summary: Hermione isn't herself. She keeps daydreaming about her old friend Eric. Ron and Harry are worried about her strange behavior, but what will happen when Hermione comes face to face with the object of her affections. HGOC
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize I don't own!** **Ok, my first fic, so be nice. I think I can only handle constructive criticism. I am still toying with the abilities of my writing so I think of this as a test to see if I have what it takes. Hope you enjoy.** Chapter 1 

She woke up from a dream about him. She got up and shuffled sleepily to the bathroom. While going through her morning regime, all she could think about was him

She imagined his pale blue eyes. She pictured his face, his smile, his eyes. He had occupied her thoughts every minute of the day. She thought of little else, her friends, her schoolwork all seemed insignificant, all that mattered was that she be face to face with him again after all these years.

It was the last day of Hermione's sixth year at Hogwarts and she was greatly anticipating tomorrow when she would be back home, back to the place of her childhood.

After her morning routine, she met Harry and Ron in the common room and they solemnly made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Harry and Ron were talking, but Hermione wasn't listening, she was too busy thinking about him. She hadn't even really given him a second thought before a couple of weeks ago.

Flashback 

Harry, Hermione and Ron were up late one night in the deserted common room. They were sharing stories of before Hogwarts.

'So basically, I had no friends because everyone was petrified of Dudley and his stupid little gang.' Harry said with noticeable bitterness in his voice.

He was sitting with his back against the wall next to the fireplace. Ron and Hermione both sympathized. Ron didn't have any friends either, but at least he had his family.

'Well, I am muggle-born, so of course I went to a muggle primary school,' Hermione started. Ron and Harry listened quietly. 'I wasn't the most popular person, but I had a steady group of friends. We weren't as close as we are, but we were still good friends.

There were five of us, me, Daphne, Isabel, Jeffrey and Eric. I was closest with Daphne and Eric. Isabel and Jeffrey were quite close; they went to the secondary school I was going to go to. Daphne went too, but then I got my Hogwarts letter and came here instead. Eric and his family moved to France and as far as I know, he goes to a boarding school there.

My first summer back, I wasn't surprised to find out that Isabel and Jeffrey were going out – they always liked each other, but I was shocked when Daphne wouldn't talk to me. Every summer and I went home, the three of them acted like I never existed.

'What about the Eric guy?' queried Ron. He was lying on his back in front of Harry. Hermione leaned her head against the wall. She was sitting next to Harry, facing him and Ron, whose head was by Harry's feet.

'He wrote to me once, during the summer after fourth year, but I never replied, what with me being rushed to Grimmauld Place and the order and everything.' She glanced at Harry, who appeared indifferent to the mentioning of his godfather's house – he had gotten over Sirius's death to a certain extent. 'I guess I just slowly lost contact them but oh well, Ce la vie!'

End Flashback 

Harry waved his hand in front of Hermione's face.

'Hermione!' he half shouted to her to try and get her out of one of her dazes – she seemed to be living in a fantasy world these days. She was never all there, she hadn't studied with as much enthusiasm and desperation she had previous years and frankly, her behavior was frightening Harry and Ron greatly.

'Hermione!' Harry tried again a bit louder – she finally snapped out of it and looked lost for a second before regaining her composure.

'What?' She asked, looking from Harry to Ron. It was Ron who spoke.

'Hermione, what's up with you lately? You totally black out. Harry and I are getting really worried.'

'Sorry.' Hermione apologized. 'I've just had a lot on my mind recently.'

'So Ron,' Harry changed the subject. 'We still coming to stay over the holidays?'

'Definitely.' Replied Ron 'Mum said we'll be back at The Burrow, but her and Dad will still go to order meetings and all that, So Gin and I will need a bit of company.'

'Speak for yourself!' Ginny sat down next to Ron.

'Oh come on Gin, don't you want Herm and I to come and stay?' Harry pouted.

'Ha ha Harry.' Ginny grinned in reply.

'Anyway, I'll owl you to let you know when.' Ron informed Harry and Hermione, who was quietly eating her breakfast, but clearly somewhere else.

'Herm, you ok?' Ron asked, full of concern.

'What, oh yeah, I'm fine. Listen, I'm gonna go get my trunk. See you guys later.' Hermione walked out of the Great Hall.

'I'm really worried about her.' Ron stated

'Don't, she's fine I'm sure.' Ginny replied.

'What, do you know what's going on with her?' Ron asked seriously.

'Isn't it obvious?' but when she was answered but two blank looks, she rolled her eyes. 'Honestly, just let her be, she's just got stuff on her mind. She'll sort it out, I mean it's Hermione we're talking about.' She got up. 'See you on the train.' And left the Great Hall. Harry and Ron soon followed after.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Hermione sat on her bed rereading the letter for the millionth time. She had found it at the bottom of her trunk after vigorously searching for it a few days ago. It had been left in her trunk from the summer after fourth year. In her haste to get to Grimmauld Place, she packed everything quickly.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hey, how are you? I'll assume you remember you're good friend Eric? Sorry I haven't kept in contact, I just didn't know what to say. You guys must hate me for not writing or anything. _

_So, how's high school? You still top of the class? How's the rest of the gang?_

_The work at my boarding school is quite hard, but you know me, I like a challenge. I do reasonably. I have just finished some holiday homework so am bored out of my mind. I miss you guys heaps. A lot of the time I wish I was back there with you guys. I mean my friends here are great, but I really miss you guys and would love to catch up!_

_We, that is to say my parents and I, are planning a trip to come down in the holidays some time, but it will have to be the following summer because next year we're going to Italy._

_Please write me back, I'd love to hear from you!_

_Your friend,_

_Eric_

Hermione didn't realize how much she missed her friends, especially Eric, until she read his letter. She had always had a bit of a crush on him, ever since they were five, when they first met at school. And he thought that she went to a normal High School, and had stayed at school with the other friends. Of course, she had got her letter after he left, so he and his parents could settle in before school started. Then she went to Hogwarts.

She dragged her trunk downstairs and met Harry and Ron in the Entrance Hall, from there; they got into a carriage with Ginny and Neville. The trio found an empty compartment on the train and sat in comfortable silence until they were visited by the one and only Draco Malfoy, accompanied, as always, by his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

'Well, well, well, if it isn't Potty, Weasel and the Mudblood.' Malfoy sneered, his silver blue eyes shining with malice.

'Get lost Malfoy!' Harry retorted, got up and made to shut the door, but Malfoy stopped him.

'Is the Mudblood finally cracking up? Malfoy asked incredulously after seeing Hermione sitting unnaturally still and staring at a blank spot on the wall opposite her.

'Don't worry,' Malfoy continued. 'I'm sure the train can take you straight to St Mungos.' And Malfoy left amid guffaws from Crabbe and Goyle.

'Don't listen to him, Hermione' Ron said as Harry shut the compartment door.

'Don't listen to who?' Hermione asked, as she had not noticed Malfoy come in, or hear his attempts to taunt her.

'Hermione, are you sure you're okay?' Harry asked as he sat down next to her, his voice full of concern.

'Seriously, I'm fine. Don't worry about it. I know I haven't been myself lately, but don't worry, everything will sort itself out. I promise, next time I see you I will be back to normal.'

Harry and Ron were not convinced, but went back to eating their Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans.

Hermione got a book out of her trunk and tried to distract her thoughts of Eric by reading. She had tried this countless times, but it never worked. She feared this time would be no different. And she was right.

According to his letter, Eric would be visiting this summer and Hermione was extremely anxious. She had many suspicions that she had strong feelings for him, but wasn't sure, as he was the only boy she ever liked that way – so she had no-one to compare it to.

The next thing she knew, the train had stopped. Her, Harry and Ron got off and went through the barrier. Hermione immediately spotted her parents. She hugged Harry and Ron, and bid them goodbye, then set off towards her parents and what was sure to be a very interesting summer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Hermione woke up at about 10am after a particularly odd dream. It involved the Hogwarts Express, several owls, including Hedwig and Pigwidgeon, all carrying numerous heavy loads. The dream ended with Hermione being swept off her feet by Eric and he and Hermione flew through the sky on a broomstick.

She got up, dressed and went downstairs to have breakfast. Her parents were nowhere to be seen, but since they had not mentioned anything about going out the night before, she figured they must be outside.

She wandered outside to the back yard after a bowl of cornflakes to discover both her parents potting around in the garden.

Hermione cleared her throat as she approached her mother.

'Oh Hermione, you're up!' pronounced Mrs. Granger with a shock.

'Yeah, hey Mum, I'm just gonna go for a walk okay.'

'Ok, just be back for lunch.' Her mother called to her only daughter's retreating back.

'K' Hermione called over her shoulder.

Hermione made her way down the suburban street where she had spent most of her life. She was walking aimlessly, deep in thought, that she didn't notice where her feet were carrying her. She was surprised when she came across the park where her and her old friends used to hang out. Without thinking, she made her way towards the swings. She was so immersed in her memories of her friends and the fun they used to have, she didn't notice three people sitting on the bench next to the playground.

There was a boy. He had light brown hair and was of medium build. He was talking and laughing with a blonde girl who was holding his hand. On the blonde's other side, was another girl whose dirty blonde hair was half hidden beneath a periwinkle blue bucket hat.

The girl with the hat looked very disgruntled. She wasn't talking or laughing with the other two, but she kept glancing at her watch as though waiting for something.

She was looking around the park, bored out of her wits, when her gaze fell upon a girl of the same age with bushy brown hair, who was swinging slowly on the swings.

'Daf, you okay?' asked the blonde to her troubled friend. Getting no response, she turned her head to the direction her friend was looking and her mouth fell open when she saw the bushy-haired girl on the swings. She squinted her eyes to get a better look and hushed her boyfriend when he began to speak.

'Blimey, is that? …No, it can't be' the blonde asked, half recognizing her peer.

'Who?' asked her boyfriend staring at her, bewildered.

'Hermione.' The two girls chorused.

'What?' the boy quickly followed the girl's gaze and saw the girl on the swing. There was no mistaking that bushy hair.

'Hermione.' The boy called out before he could stop himself.

Hermione, shocked by the sudden call of her name, turned her head to the direction of the voice so fast she was surprised it didn't snap. When she saw the three people, she gasped, recognizing them immediately. They were three of her old friends. Daphne, Isabel and Jeffrey.

She slowly made her way over to the bench where they were sitting and stood in front of them. They all stood to be face to face. Isabel was the tallest of the girls and stood a head above Daphne, who was quite short. Jeffrey was tall, several inches taller than the girls. He had short hair and brown eyes. Isabel was fairly thin and a small art of her height was comprised of high-heeled sandals. Daphne was short and a little bit plump. Her blue eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses, but the rest of her face still appeared shocked to see Hermione.

'Oh my God, I haven't seen you guys in so long!' Hermione proclaimed as she hugged each of them in turn. When she stood back Isabel asked her,

'Are you here to meet Eric with us then?' hermione jumped at the mention of Eric's name and replied.

'No, I don't think so.'

'Oh well he sent us all letters telling us he was coming to visit and to meet him here' Isabel explained. Jeffrey was still overcoming the shock of seeing Hermione and Daphne was giving her old friend subtle evil looks, which Hermione didn't notice as she was listening to Isabel who was being perfectly friendly. Isabel was just asking Hermione how she was when a shout echoed across the park.

'Hey guys!'

It was Eric.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

He ran the distance towards them and when he finally reached them, he didn't look at all as shocked as the other three to see Hermione there, only happy to see his old friends again.

They all went and sat down in the shade of an old Oak tree as the hot sun was rising higher and higher in the clear sky.

Immediately everyone bombarded Eric questions about his life. He smiled a perfect smile that made Hermione melt inside. Daphne suggested.

'Why don't we all go round the circle and talk about what's new in our lives. Eric, you start then go clockwise, so, Hermione, you next. Go.'

'Well,' Eric started. 'I've been going to a boarding school in France as you all know. I have heaps of friends including my closest friends: Pierre Taranne, Leo Coulter and Leo's sister, Amy is my best friend. I have no current girlfriend,' Hermione couldn't suppress a grin at this news. 'And get fair marks on my schoolwork. Hermione?'

She started at her name, she had been so jumpy lately, and shared her life story so far.

'Well, I also go to a boarding school far away.' She looked at Eric who looked surprised to hear this news. She smiled and continued. 'I have two very close friends: Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.' She chanced another look at Eric; he still had a rather pronounced expression of shock on his face. He soon regained his composure when she started talking again; he was taking in her every word. 'I have no boyfriend and do quite well on my schoolwork. Jeffrey?' Jeffrey dove straight into his story.

'Well, I have a magnificent girlfriend,' he beamed at Isabel, who grinned back, still holding his hand. 'I still hand around with these two and when I'm not with them, I'm with my other mates. I am only passing at school 'cause of these two's help, and my little sister Monica is still as annoying as ever at the age of 12. Bel?'

'Well, my boyfriend,' she nodded towards Jeffrey. 'Get ok marks at school. If I'm not with my wonderful boyfriend then Daf and I are hanging out with the girls. My many siblings are still up for sale,' She grinned jokingly. 'But all in all I am extremely happy. Daf?'

'Right, well,' Daphne looked a little uncomfortable. 'No boyfriend, am always a third wheel with these two.' She talked as though she had wanted to get this off her chest for a while and judging by Jeffrey and Isabel's expressions, it was new too them as well. 'I am still outspoken, more so than ever since my parents split up. I live with my dad and his girlfriend Constance. Younger brother Robert is in America with mum so I hardly ever see them. I do reasonably well at school, I mean I need something constructive to do with my time so what the hell.'

They talked and reminisced for a while until Hermione looked at her watch and saw that it was 12:30 and announced she had to go.

'What's say we all meet here again tomorrow?' Suggested Eric. 'Let's say midday?'

'Yeah, then we can go and have lunch.' Concluded Hermione and made to leave but hesitated when Eric stood up to go with her.

'The other three'll go the other way. Mind if I walk with you?'

'Of course not, I'm surprised you'd even ask.'

'Well I am always the gentleman.' He stated smiling cheekingly. She looked up at him. She stared into his eyes, the pale blue ones. The ones she had dreamed about and pictured in her mind for so long, were mere inches away from hers. She looked away with great effort and made casual conversation.

'So, tell me more about this boarding school of yours.' She asked him. He told her all about how friendly it was and how nice the students and staff alike were. She was listening so intently to him she didn't notice when they had reached her house.

'Bye, I guess.' She said to him when they stopped.

'How bout I come round here tomorrow at about quarter to and save us waling to the park alone?'

'Sure, see you then.'

'Bye.' He walked off. She stared at his retreating back. She slowly made her way inside and heaved a great sigh. "If only." She thought. "If only."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N. Thanks so much to Kurama Luver 518092 – my first ever reviewer.**

**Kurama Luver 518092, thank you so much, those four words mean so much and that is the best first review EVER!**

**Anyway, on with the story. Please Read and Review and enjoy!**

Chapter 5 

The rest of the day was uneventful, until dinner. Hermione and her Parents were sitting at the table eating dinner when Hermione told them her plans for the next day.

'Oh, that reminds me.' Started her mother. 'You got a letter.'

'Really, who's it from? Ron? Harry?'

'No dear, it was delivered by the mailman.'

Her mother bustled out of the room and came back a minute later, holding a white envelope with a stamp on it. Hermione quickly finished her dinner, and dashed upstairs to read the letter. She opened it, full of curiosity. It read;

_Dear Hermione,_

_I don't know if you got my last letter, you never wrote back. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I'm coming to visit for the holidays. I want to meet you, Daphne, Jeffrey and Isabel at Watson Park around 11:00 am on the 3rd. I hope you will be there. I can't wait to see you all._

_Your friend,_

_Eric_

Hermione smiled to herself. "Better late than never." She thought, as she got ready for bed.

Hermione woke early the next day. She got up and did all the morning things, and went back to her room to read. She was halfway through _'Hogwarts: A History' _for the thousandth time, when she looked at her alarm clock. The time read 11:44 and as soon as she registered what this meant, she heard a distant knock from downstairs. Her mum answered the door and called Hermione down. Hermione grabbed her bag and rushed down the stairs and saw Eric standing in the doorway, waiting for her.

She bid a quick goodbye to her mum and followed Eric down the path. For a while, they walked in comfortable silence, then Hermione started some innocent conversation.

'I got your letter.'

'Really?' Eric raised his eyebrows.

'I mean, I got it last night. It was a coincidence I was in the park at the right time. But I'm glad I was.' She added when she saw that he was frowning.

'That's funny. I sent that letter ages ago, you should have gotten it at least the other day.'

'Oh, well, we might've. My mum only gave it to me last night. She must've forgot, I only came back from school the day before yesterday.'

'Oh, okay. What's your school like?'

Hermione related to him some unspecific details of Hogwarts.

'Oh, Well, it's a really nice place. Most of the people are really nice – of course with the exception of some.' She thought darkly of Draco Malfoy. 'And there's this really horrible teacher. Harry and Ron especially hate him.' She remembered how Snape had acted when they thought that Sirius was in the Department of Mysteries. How he pretended that it didn't matter that Sirius was about to face the wrath of Voldemort. Thinking these thoughts about Snape, forgetting that she was talking to Eric, she scowled.

He noticed her change in expression and steered the conversation in a different direction.

'Ok, enough about the people you hate. Tell me about the people you like, your friends.'

'Oh, Harry and Ron.' her whole attitude changed at once. 'Well, they're great, loads of fun, but spend a lot of time getting into sticky situations. I'm always helping them with our schoolwork – I don't know where they'd be without me. They're like the brothers I never had.' She thought back to first year and added. 'We weren't friends to begin with. I know Ron for one especially disliked me, but then something happened.'

'What happened?' asked Eric automatically.

'Well let's just say they saved me from a spot of trouble and then I took the blame when they would've gotten into big trouble – and we've been best friends ever since.'

Eric all of a sudden, became uncomfortable.

'So, what's your favourite subject?' he asked quickly in a casual tone.

Hermione had of course, been ready for questions like these.

'English' she replied easily. Of course it wasn't a complete lie, she did love to read after all, and it was he favourite subject at her muggle primary school. 'Yours?' she asked in return.

'Ah, Maths.' He stated after coming to a decision. 'You know how I'm a whiz with the numbers!'

They went on asking pointless, casual questions like favourite colour, flower, food, book and things like that, until they reached the park.

Isabel, Jeffrey and Daphne weren't there yet so Hermione and Eric sat down on the bench where Hermione had first reunited with her old friends the day before.

Eric shuffled closer to her on the bench and reached for her hand. He turned and looked into her eyes, holding her right hand with both of his and said genuinely.

'Hermione. I've missed you so much. You're so fun to be around. For a long time now, I've found myself thinking of you.'

Hermione's heart was beating so hard she was sure Eric could hear it banging against her ribs. She was lost in his eyes, exploding with joy inside, she found herself leaning towards him. He was leaning to her until their faces were mere inches apart. They were about to kiss when a sudden yell echoed across the park.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

'Hey guys, we're here!' Isabel shouted to them, hand in hand with Jeffrey and Daphne trailing along behind.

Both Hermione and Eric jumped up when they spotted their other friends, and greeted them kindly. Jeffrey drove them all into town where they had lunch.

Hermione and Eric acted normally amongst their friends, as they all chatted and reminisced merrily. Although Hermione couldn't help but grin widely when Eric, who was sitting beside her, grabbed her hand under the table.

A couple of hours later, after lunch and a walk around town, Jeffrey was dropping them all home one by one. Eric was first and when Hermione got out so he could exit the car, he whispered in her ear.

'Meet me in the park at 7:00 tonight?'

Hermione nodded and smiled at him as he walked to the door of his family's motel room.

When Hermione got home, she went upstairs to dump her bag before going down to greet her parents. When she entered her room, however, she was mildly surprised to find two owls residing on her windowsill, awaiting her return. She immediately recognized the small, minute owl as Pigwidgeon, and the snowy, white one as Hedwig.

She opened Ron's letter first. It told her that Ron would be over to pick her up on the 18th, and for her to send a reply with Pig that the date was ok.

Before she went to consult her parents about going to 'The Burrow', she read Harry's letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Brilliant News! I've convinced the Dursley's to let me go away for the rest of the summer. So, I was wondering if I could come and stay with you for a while. I would bus to your house, say, on the 12th and go with you when Ron picks you up to go to 'The Burrow'. Would that be okay? Send a reply with Hedwig._

_Harry._

Hermione ran downstairs to find her parents watching T.V. in the lounge.

'Hey mum,' she started tentatively. ' Would it be alright if Harry came and stayed with us for a while?'

'Of course dear, that would be lovely.' Answered Mrs. Granger, as she hadn't really properly met either of her daughters close friends.

'And then,' Hermione continued. 'He'd go with me to Ron's on the 18th.'

'Sure. And when will Harry be arriving?'

'The 12th, is that alright?'

'I think so, Charles?' she addressed her husband.

'Yes, I think that would suit fine. How is he getting here?' Hermione's father inquired.

'Oh, he's going to bus from his Aunt and Uncle's.'

'Are his Aunt and Uncle okay with him coming to stay?' interjected her mother.

'Oh, yes.'

'Well then, just find out what time his bus comes in on the 12th and we'll pick him at the station.' Said Charles.

'Ok, thanks guys.' She hugged her parents in turn and darted up to her room.

She got out two fresh pieces of parchment. Got one and wrote on it in her tidy handwriting.

_Harry,_

_Mum and Dad say it's fine for you to stay. Just tell us what time your bus arrives and we'll pick you up from the station._

_Hermione_

She attached the letter to Hedwig's leg and didn't even watch the snowy owl fly off. Instead, writing another note, this time to Ron.

_Ron, _

_The 18th is fine; just let me know what time so I can be ready. By the way, Harry will be staying with me so you can pick us both up from my house._

_Hermione_

After she sent the second note to Ron, she headed downstairs for dinner. She ate quickly and by 6:45, she had announced she was going for another walk and would be home in a while and was walking down the street to the park.

**Please review! Just push the button!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Not seeing Eric anywhere, Hermione sat on the bench where they had almost kissed hours before. Seven o'clock came and went. It was five past when she felt two hands press across her eyes from behind.

When she removed the hands from her face, she turned around and smiled when she saw Eric.

He came and sat beside her and put his arm around her. She cuddled into him and he whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her skin, sending a warm shiver across her body.

'I've waited so long to see you. I've missed you so much.'

'So have I.' She whispered back. 'I haven't stopped thinking about you in ages.'

Their faces grew closer and closer, and with no spontaneous shout from a friend, their lips touched.

Hermione savoured the innocence and gentleness of the kiss. They broke apart for a breath and then their lips reunited once again. This time Hermione opened her mouth, allowing Eric's tongue full access.

They sat there kissing for quite a while, but were later found to be cuddling each other on the bench contentedly. Together, they sat, enjoying the warmth and comfort of the other, until, with a jump, Hermione realized that it was nearly 9:00.

'We've been here two hours. It only felt like 10 minutes.' She complained.

'Would you like me to walk you home?' asked Eric, who stood up and offered his hand to Hermione. She took it and followed him out of the park. They walked hand in hand down the streets to Hermione's house. When they reached it, Eric gave her a passionate goodnight kiss.

'Have you still got the same phone number?' he asked her. She nodded.

'I'll ring you tomorrow then?'

'Okay.' She answered.

'Hermione,' he started, looking slightly nervous. 'I've been wanting to ask you this for quite a while.' And with an encouraging look from Hermione, he continued. 'Will you be my girlfriend?'

'Of course!' said Hermione, grinning from ear to ear. She wrapped her arms around his neck and engaged him in another passionate kiss.

'K, well, I'll talk to you tomorrow, then.' Eric said when they broke apart. Neither of them could stop smiling.

'Bye.' He said to her. He kissed her hand and walked off.

Hermione skipped inside, assuming her parents had gone to bed; she went upstairs to her own room. Still smiling, she got ready for bed and fell asleep with a large grin plastered on her face.

Hermione woke up mid-morning the next day. She washed and dressed and was heading down to breakfast when the phone rang. Hermione jumped and ran to answer it.

'Hello.'

'Hi. Hermione?'

'Uh, huh. Eric?'

'Listen, Hermione, how 'bout I come and pick you up in half an hour. We'll go and meet Jeff, Daf and Bel at Jeff's house and hang out there for a while. You in?'

'Sure, see you I half an hour.'

'Until then. Bye.'

'Bye.'

Hermione smiled and went to have breakfast. She was ready when Eric came to pick her up thirty minutes later in the car his parents had rented for their stay.

They arrived at Jeffrey's house a short while later and were walking hand in hand up the path when Daphne called from behind them.

'Hey, guys.' They paused and waited for her to catch up.

'Hey.'

Daphne saw their joined hands and shot them a curious look, which they both ignored. They reached the door and Eric knocked. It opened several seconds later, revealing Isabel, her long blonde hair wildly out. She greeted them happily and didn't notice the extremely small distance between Eric and Hermione. Daphne let herself in and went straight to the living room. Hermione and Eric followed Isabel, who had turned around and was heading to the direction where Daphne had disappeared.

They entered to find Jeffrey lazily sitting in the middle of a spacious cream couch in the centre of the tastefully decorated living room, he was staring up at the ceiling, clearly half asleep. Daphne was sitting on his left, hugging a cushion and was currently channel surfing. Isabel sat down on Jeffrey's other side and turned her attention to the T.V. Hermione and Eric were both standing in the doorway of the lounge, Eric's arm around Hermione's shoulders. Then he took matters into his own hands and cleared his throat. The other three turned and looked at the pair still standing.

'Ahem. Well, we have a little announcement.' He glanced at Hermione, who nodded. They had decided to tell their friends of their new relationship in the car on the way over. 'We, that is to say, Hermione and I, are going out.' Jeffrey grinned knowingly at his newly coupled friends. Isabel let out a shriek of excitement, jumped up and down, and hugged the pair. Daphne hadn't moved and was wearing a look that plainly said 'great, now I'm a fifth wheel!'

After Eric's announcement, Hermione had one of her own.

'Hey, guys.' she started as she sat down with Eric on the large armchair to the left of the couch. 'My friend, Harry, is going to stay with me for a while. He'll arrive on the 12th and leave with me on the 18th to go to our other friend, Ron's, house. So please, when he gets here, be nice to him.' They all nodded to show they understood.

'So you're leaving on the 18th?' Eric whispered in her ear. She snuggled closer to him and whispered back in a disappointed tone.

'Yeah.'

'Well, I guess I'll just have to make the most of you being here.'

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

It was amazing how comfortable Hermione and her old friends were with each other after the long separation between them. They hung out together most days, other days, Hermione spent alone with Eric. She was having so much fun; she was wondering where all the time had gone when it reached the 12th.

She was waiting with her parents at the bus station for Harry's bus, which was supposed to be arriving at midday. According to her watch, the time was 12:01. Hermione was looking all around for her friend and felt relieved when her eyes finally rested on a familiar mass of untidy black hair.

Harry was refreshed from a small nap on the bus, and was casually looking around for Hermione, when something heavy crashed into him from in front. From the force of the push, Harry was knocked to the ground. He was struggling to get up, as he was entangled with a girl about his age with suspiciously bushy hair.

'Hermione?' Harry asked uncertainly. He was answered with a loud groan. He held out his hand and helped her up. She immediately enveloped him in a tight hug.

'Harry!' she said breathlessly. 'How are you? How's your summer been so far?'

'I'm fine, pretty boring so far, but hopefully that will change.' Hermione finally let go of him ad they made their way over to Hermione's parents.

'So how did you convince the Dursley's to let you get away?'

'Well, they were eager to get rid of me anyway, and Dumbledore said it was ok.'

'How's your holiday been?' Harry asked her later as they were driving back to her house.

'Well, I've been hanging out with my old friends, you know, the ones I told you about.'

'Cool, I'm assuming I'll get to meet them?'

'Definitely. We'll meet Eric later and then go to Jeff's house where you can meet everyone.'

They remained silent for the rest of the drive. When they got home, Hermione showed Harry the spare bedroom where he would be sleeping. Hermione's parents were extremely hospitable to Harry and seemed genuinely happy to have him to stay.

When he had unpacked, Hermione took him to the park to meet Eric. Hermione told him on the way that she was going out with him.

'So that's why I was so weird for the last few weeks of school – I couldn't stop thinking about him. And now he's here and I'm so happy! And back to normal.' She explained and Harry nodded in understanding.

They reached the park and found Eric sitting on the bench next to the playground. He saw them coming and stood up. He hugged Hermione and gave her a peck on the cheek, and then he held out his hand to Harry, who shook it.

'The famous Harry Potter.' He remarked. 'Of course, Hermione's told me all about you.'

'Ditto, Mr. Eric Sinclair, my good friend Hermione's boyfreind. I suppose I should do the protective surrogate brother thing.' His tone turned serious and threatening. 'If you ever harm any fibre of Hermione's being, you will have Ron and I to answer to.'

'Don't worry, I only have the purest of intentions, I assure you.'

'Alright then.' Harry lightened up. Hermione couldn't suppress a grin – Harry definitely needed practice on the whole big brother routine.

'You have nothing to worry about.' Hermione informed Harry. 'Eric is ever the gentleman. Now, let's go and visit the rest of the gang.

As Jeffrey's house wasn't far at all, the trio walked, Hermione and Eric, hand in hand, Harry, awkwardly off to the side. Nothing much was said.

They reached the door and Eric knocked. Daphne, who had evidently been waiting for Eric, Hermione and her friend, Harry, opened the door. Daphne led the three to the lounge. The new arrivals entered to see Isabel and Jeffrey asleep on the couch. Daphne walked over to the coffee table, picked up a book she had obviously been reading before Hermione and co arrived, and dropped it. It landed with a loud bang that awoke the sleeping couple. Daphne then turned to Harry.

'Hi, I'm Daphne.' She said extending her right hand. Harry shook it and replied.

'Harry.'

'That's Isabel and Jeffrey.' She gestured to the now yawning pair. Daphne sat don on the large armchair and returned to reading her book.

'Sit down Harry.' Isabel said gesturing to the third space on the couch. 'Make yourself comfortable.' Harry complied. Hermione and Eric went and sat in another large armchair, identical to the one Daphne was sitting in.

'So, Harry, tell us about yourself.' Said Jeffrey, who now seemed fully awake.

'Well, I go to a boarding school up north with Hermione and our other friend Ron. I grew up with my aunt and uncle, because my parents died when I was one.'

'How did they die?' asked Isabel. Harry looked around the room. Isabel and Jeffrey were staring at him with curiosity. Hermione was sitting with Eric and watching Harry, whereas Eric was looking away. Then there was Daphne, who, although she was still peering at her book, was clearly taking in every word Harry said. Harry cast around in his mind and remembered the story the Dursley's had told to cover up his parent's death, as he obviously couldn't tell the truth, and answered.

'They died in a car crash. That's how I got this scar.' He lifted his fringe and showed them his lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

They asked Harry lot's of questions, which he answered as normally as possible, with furtive looks in Hermione's direction. During his interrogation, Daphne had only turned on page in her book.

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

After a couple of days, Harry had become reasonably comfortable around Hermione's friends. They were a nice bunch of people and were loads of fun.

On the third day of Harry's stay, the gang was quietly hanging out at Daphne's house. Harry had just told a joke about a Japanese golfer and everyone was laughing hysterically. Daphne took her chance, seized Hermione's arm and dragged her upstairs to her room.

'Hermione, I gotta talk to you.' She released Hermione's arm and sat down on her bed.

'Sure, Daf, what's up?' Hermione sat next to her friend, gingerly rubbing her arm. 'You almost pulled my arm out the socket by the way!'

'Sorry, look, Hermione, I want to apologize. When you came back for summer from your first year at boarding school, I wouldn't talk to you. I'm sorry.'

'It's fine, really.' Hermione had long forgiven her friend. 'After all, it was really horrible for me to leave you with the lovebirds. It was only a matter of time until Jeff and Bel got together'

'Yeah.' Daphne agreed, much happier now Hermione had forgiven her.

'So, you guys have taken a real shine to Harry. Thanks for that.'

'Oh, well, it wasn't hard. I mean he's really nice, and funny…' she trailed off with a dreamy expression on her face.

'Oh my God!' Hermione muttered. Realization dawned on her face.

'What?' asked Daphne, now confused.

'You fancy Harry.' Hermione said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'No I don't' Daphne said defiantly. 'He's just…' she trailed off again and gasped with shock. 'Bloody hell, I do like him!' Hermione smiled. 'Don't tell anyone kay 'Mione!'

'Cross my heart.' Hermione followed Daphne downstairs. Daphne quickly grabbed her book, sat down and hid herself behind it. Hermione made her way over to Eric, still grinning.

'What's up with Daf?' He asked her quietly.

'Oh nothing, she's just realized something.' Hermione looked meaningfully at Daphne, then to Harry, who was deep in conversation with Jeffrey. Eric got the hint.

'Ah, I thought as much.' They both grinned at each other, kissed, and kept watching the rest of the gang.

'Is it just my imagination, or does Harry seem to be looking at Daf heaps?' Hermione whispered to Eric several minutes later.

'Oh, no it's not your imagination. I think it's time we started playing matchmaker. Whaddaya think?' he smiled mischievously at Hermione. Who, in return, kissed him.

'You are so cheeky. What are we gonna do?' they sat and started devising a plan.

Later that evening, Hermione tentatively knocked on the spare bedroom door.

'Hey, 'Mione, what's up?' Harry asked as he let her in.

'Oh nothing, I just feel like we haven't talked in ages. You having fun?'

'Yip. Heaps.'

'So, you like my friends?'

'Yeah, they're cool.'

'Anyone in particular?'

'What are you getting at?'

'Nothing, I just noticed that you seem to be paying a lot of attention to Daphne.' Harry suddenly started blushing.

'Yeah. So. What of it?'

'Nothing.' She paused. 'Do you like her?'

'I might like her a bit. Yeah.' He turned a deeper crimson.

'Don't worry Harry, I'm not here to embarrass you.'

'Sure you're not.'

'Honestly. I just thought you'd make a cute couple, that's all.' She grinned Cheekily and left, giving Harry a lot to thing about.

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks to my very few reviewers.**

AgiVega: I am not American, but a New Zealander. Thanks for the tip – I'll try to keep an eye on the colloquialisms.

Sic-itur-ad-astra: You'll just have to wait and see. I'm glad my review made you smile. Ditto, you deserve more too. Thanks so much.

Chapter 10 

During the rest of his visit, Hermione was pleased to see that Harry was spending quite a bit of time alone with Daphne.

Hermione took Daphne aside on the day before her and Harry were due to leave for the Burrow. Hermione got straight to the point.

'So, what've you and Harry been doing while you were alone?

'Oh nothing much. Just hanging out, chatting and laughing and stuff.' Daphne answered with a smile. She sighed. 'But he's going away tomorrow.'

'Don't worry Daf,' Hermione hugged her friend. 'I'm sure you'll see him again.'

That night, the group of six went out to dinner, as a farewell outing for Harry and Hermione. They chatted and laughed merrily, having a great time.

Far too soon, the dinner was over and they were heading out to the carpark. Hermione tearfully hugged three of her reunited friends goodbye. Harry shook Jeff's hand and gave Isabel a quick hug. He then came to Daphne and felt a pang as he saw a solitary tear glisten on her cheek. He gently wiped it away and lifted her face so they were eye to eye.

'Don't worry Daf,' he whispered. 'We'll be together again soon.' And with that, he leant down and kissed her. He gave her a heartwarming smile and walked off to Eric's car where he and Hermione were waiting, grins plastered on both their faces.

'What?' Harry asked innocently as he got into the car. He looked out the window and waved goodbye to Daphne as the car drove off.

When they got home, Harry quickly got out and headed inside to give the couple some privacy to say their goodbyes.

Eric walked round the car, opened Hermione's door and held out his hand to help her out.

'Promise me you'll write?'

'Of course. Send it to my house and I'll get my parents to send it on.'

'Okay. I'm really gonna miss you.'

'I'll miss you too!'

'I love you Hermione.'

'Oh, Eric,' she threw her arms around his neck. 'I love you too.' She pulled him in and engaged him in their most passionate kiss yet. When they broke apart, Hermione smiled, despite the tear running down her cheek (which she hurriedly wiped away) and walked inside.

Harry was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. Wordlessly, he held out his arms. She ran into his hug and sobbed on his shoulder.

Hermione woke the next morning to her mum loudly banging on her door. With a jump, she saw that the time was 9:00. Ron was coming to pick them up at 10. She quickly went and showered, came back to her room to dress and double-checked she had packed everything. She dragged her trunk downstairs and put it next to Harry's. She entered the kitchen and found her parents and Harry sitting around the table. She joined them and ate her breakfast. As she downed the last dregs of her orange juice, an almighty roar and a shout, came from the living room, followed by a shout.

'Hermione, you there?' They heard Ron's voice echo from the next room. Hermione ran to the source of the noise, Harry at her heels.

'Good morning.' Said Ron, smiling.

Another roar halted Ron's greeting, and out of the fire came Fred, soon followed by his twin, George, and then their older brother Charlie.

'Ready to go?' asked Charlie.

'Yip, we'll just get our trunks.' Answered Hermione, shaking slightly from their shocking entrance. Her and Harry came back a minute later dragging their trunks behind them. Harry shook Mr. Granger's hand and attempted the same to Mrs. Granger, who, instead, hugged him tightly. He expressed his gratitude and thanks to them for letting him stay but they would have none of it.

'Don't be ridiculous, you're always welcome.' She gave him another hug and ushered him into the fire.

Fred helped Harry get his trunk into the fireplace and followed him through, carrying Hedwig in her cage.

Hermione hugged her parents, bid them goodbye, and flooed to the burrow. George took her trunk through. Ron went next, taking Crookshanks in his basket and was followed by Charlie.

As soon as Hermione arrived in the Weasley's kitchen, Mrs. Weasley, who had just let go of Harry, enveloped her in a tight, motherly hug.

'Hermione, how are you?' a concerned Mrs. Weasley asked.

'Oh, I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley, thanks.'

'Well, it's lovely to have you two back. Now, go and get settled upstairs – I'll call you when dinners ready.'

Half an hour later, Hermione had settled into Ginny's room and the two girls were sitting in Ron's room with him and Harry, chatting about their summers so far.

'Aw Herm, it's great that you've got a boyfriend' said Ginny when Hermione had told them about her and Eric. 'He sounds really nice. I knew it must have been a boy that made you act all weird last term.'

'Well, as long as he's better than Krum.' Interjected Ron.

'Don't worry Ron, I gave him a talking to.' Harry informed Ron.

'Oh Gin, you should have seen it. It was hilarious. Harry definitely needs to work on his big brother skills.' Hermione giggled.

'Well make sure he doesn't get lessons from Ron – that could get embarrassing.' Ginny replied.

What is that supposed to mean?' cried an indignant Ron. Ginny rolled her eyes.

'Oi! You lot. Dinners ready.' They heard Mrs. Weasley's voice echo up the stairs.

After an enjoyable dinner with the Weasley family minus Bill (who was working) and Percy (who, though he had apologized to his family, was not as close to them as he used to be.) the Weasley children plus Harry and Hermione, were getting some well deserved rest after a long day.

Harry awoke in a good mood. He and Hermione had spent three days at the Weasley house and as usual, were enjoying their stay immensely.

After getting dressed, Harry made his way downstairs to find Mrs. Weasley filling the house with the smells of bacon and sausages. Sitting at the table was Charlie, Mr. Weasley and Hermione. Harry sat down and was helping himself to some breakfast as the twins meandered into the kitchen, blinking the sleep out of their eyes. A yawning Ron followed them. The three youngest Weasley boys were never morning people. (And neither was their sister, who was still soundly asleep in her bed.)

Harry was halfway through his second helping of sausages when a screech owl tapped on the window.

'My goodness! It's Hermes.' Pronounced a shocked Mrs. Weasley as she made her way over to the window, let in Hermes, removed the letter, opened it and read. As she read further down the letter, her eyes widened and she let out a squeal of excitement.

'Percy is getting married.' She announced with a large grin on her face. 'And we're invited.'

**Please review!**


End file.
